Sang de bourbe
by Lulma
Summary: Au XVe siècle, les tensions entre sorciers et moldus sont à leur comble : l'inquisition de l'Eglise veut détruire toute forme d'hérésie et cela passe notamment par le bucher pour tout les pratiquants de la magie. Dans ce chaos, les sorciers né-moldu sont les plus touchés. C'est le cas de Josh, fil tendu entre ces deux mondes, qui n'est accepté par aucun des deux.


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

Pour la petite histoire, Josh est un personnage qui m'appartient et qui provient du RP du forum Foret Interdite. Il y est professeur d'Astronomie, et je vais détailler son adolescence dans cette fanfiction. Mais n'importe qui peut la lire bien sûr.

* * *

An 1474

Joshua Cumman avait toujours été un enfant silencieux. Il savait toujours se faire discret : il avait quatre sœurs et deux frères, et trois autres frères et sœurs qui étaient parti au ciel, c'est ce que lui avait dit le curé. Il était le deuxième plus vieux de la famille, du coup sa mère lui disait parfois que lui et son grand frère ils faisaient partit des grands et que c'était à eux de s'occuper des plus petits. Ils habitaient dans une ferme, dans un petit village : le plafond de chaume et le sol de pierre instable témoignait de leur pauvreté, les enfants n'avaient qu'une grande chambre pour tous et partageaient pour certains le même lit.

Lui, Nicholas, Eulalie et Adélaïde étaient assez grand pour aller travailler aux champs avec leurs père, ils récoltaient les céréales comme le faisait les adultes, après tout ils étaient eux même presque grands.

Nicholas avait 13 ans, soit trois ans de plus que Josh et pourtant ils adoraient jouer ensemble lorsqu'ils ramassaient le blé. Parfois, la nuit ils s'enfuyaient de la maison pour aller voir les étoiles. Josh adorait ça, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Dieu avait collé autant de point lumineux dans le ciel : c'était juste pour qu'on les regarde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouvait ça magnifique et il accomplissait la volonté de Dieu en plongeant son regard dans le ciel illuminé de la nuit.

Mais maintenant que Nicholas avait fait sa communion il était de moins en moins avec lui, il allait bientôt avoir 14 ans et il commençait à travailler à la ferme exclusivement avec père et avoir des travaux à faire tout seul. Joshua se retrouvait par conséquent souvent avec Eulalie et Adélaïde. Mais elles avaient 8 et 7 ans, elles n'étaient pas aussi grandes que lui et en plus elles n'aimaient pas les étoiles. Elles préféraient décorer leurs cheveux avec les fleurs sauvages plutôt que de faire une bataille de graine pour semer le blé.

Il arrivait souvent des choses inexplicables autour de Joshua. Une fois où il était très fatigué, trop fatigué pour porter le sac de récolte jusqu'à la réserve, tellement fatigué qu'il avait espéré que le morceau de toile y vole tout seul, le sac s'était réellement envolé et était allé dans la grange grâce à une force étrange. Nicholas avait été complètement paniqué mais il avait promis de ne pas en parler aux parents s'il allait se confesser. Josh avait beaucoup d'appréhension, mais il avait promis. Cette fois il n'avait pas volé un gâteau à Hildegarde, sa sœur mais il avait fait –ou en tout cas il avait provoqué par ses pensées- quelque chose de maléfique et il était presque sûr que c'était plus grave.

Dans le confessionnal Josh avait extrêmement peur de la réaction du prêtre face à ses actions hérétiques. Est-ce que il allait le mettre au bucher comme la sorcière qu'ils avaient capturée quand il avait cinq ans ? Père l'avait amené voir la sanction qui lui était réservé en lui disant que c'était ce qu'on faisait aux méchantes sorcières. Joshua avait, depuis, une peur affreuse du feu.

Finalement le prêtre le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait certainement rêvé mais qu'il ne devait plus penser à des phénomènes de sorcellerie et demander pardon à Dieu. Malgré tout Joshua n'était pas convaincu, il était sûr que ce qui était arrivé était réel ! Mais il décida de ne pas insister auprès du curé, après tout peut-être qu'il avait raison… Il pria tous les soirs pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise pas.

Mais malheureusement Dieu n'entendit pas ses prières car quelques semaines plus tard alors que Josh sortait seul de la maison pour aller regarder les étoiles (il ne demandait même plus à Nicholas de venir avec lui) il était monté sur le toit, près de la cheminée pour avoir un peu chaud. Mais soudainement le chaume, sous son poids, commença à se dérober et la charpente à craquer. Il tenta de s'enfuir vite pour ne pas faire écrouler le toit et il sauta ainsi directement sur la route. Et alors qu'il aurait dû tomber et se faire très mal il atterrit tout doucement comme retenu par une force.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Nicholas, et n'était jamais remonté sur le toit depuis. Il était conscient que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais il se rendait également compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

* * *

Si review il y a j'en serai ravie ~


End file.
